Upcoming
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Stories that I've started to work on, but don't know when I'll get around to finishing or posting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Future stories I've promised people, and are working on. XD There's a lot.**

* * *

**Summary: A spin off of "The Family" This is centered around Hound.**

* * *

Hound stood at the front check in. He smiled when a femme nodded to him. "Designation?"

"Hound!"

"Hound... From Iacon?"

Hound nodded. "Yep!"

"You from Cluster's family, aren't you?" The femme smiled.

Cluster was his Sire. Everybody knew Cluster. "Yep." Hound forced a smile on his face, like he usually did when somebody mentioned his sire. "He's my sire."

The femme nodded. "Such a nice mech he is. "Your room is 548 in the 7th wing. If you go to your right, and follow that hall, it should take you right there. Door code is 5470."

"Thank you!" Hound waved as he walked off.

* * *

Hound smiled as the door to his new quarters flew open. He frowned when a frantic looking bot stood right in the door way. "What are you doing?" Hound asked. He frowned when the bot's optics widened as huge as they could get. _Wow. He's cute._

The bot was pretty slender. His doorwings were shining as the light hit them. _Forget cute. This mech is gorgeous._ Hound stared at the mech. So gorgeous. _No Hound! No!_

Hound smiled and reached out his servo for a handshake. "Hound!"

The mech looked confused as he glanced around frantically, a frown decorating his face. "You weren't here?"

Hound's helm fell to the side. "What?" _Why would he think I was here?_

"I thought you…"the mech pointed behind himself to a set of bunk berths. "I thought you were in here!"

"Huh?" Hound was seriously confused. "No, I just got here." Hound felt his excitement rise as the mech's doorwings fell against his back. "WOAH!" Hound reached his servos forward. "Praxian doorwings really do move with your emotions!"

Hound had only heard his parents talking about stuff like that, but he always thought that they were just being silly, after all an Iaconian doorwinger's wings didn't do that. Hound quickly ran around the mech to get a better view the wings. He watched as the wings stiffened with him behind them."Can I touch them?"

""Um, well… I guess, just don't be rough. They're really sensitive." The mechs voice trembled a little with nervousness.

Hound ran his servos over the front panel of the door wings. _I wonder if Praxian door wings have more sensors than Iaconian door wings. _Hound felt the door wings shiver under his touch. "Wow. They're so delicate and entrancing." Hound couldn't take his optics off the doorwings.

Sure they were just an average gray color, but they were so different from Iaconian ones. They were slightly larger, and where most Iaconians had four, Praxians only had two.

""E-entrancing?" The mech's door wings trembled a little.

_He must be embarrased! How cute!_

"Yeah! They're really cool!" Hound came back around the mech and pushed him inside the room. He froze as the room was thrown in total darkness. "Oops." Hound muttered as he started looking around. The only thing he could see was the other mech's optics.

"Lights. Right, we need lights." Hound looked around again. _I should stop lookinga round. I can't see anything. _"Lights!" Hound called. _Yeah, real smooth, Hound! I can see the control panel just running towards you like a cyberpuppy! _

Hound carefully began walking around. "Scrap!" He hit something! A loud bang and an "oof." told Hound exactly _who_ he hit.

"Ow."

"I am so sorry!" Hound began shuffling towards the mech's optics. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright. Maybe if we fell around we can find the control panel."

"OF course!" Hound quickly turned "Ow!" He pede had hit the berth. Hound leaned up against the frame of the berth holding in his groan and tornado of curses. _Wait. What is on me?_ Hound felt a grope to his interface panel. "WOAH! WRONG PANEL!"

Hound winced as the lights flashed on, and the door opened. Hound shuttered his optics, and looked over to the door. A huge black mech stood in the entrance of the room, a small youngling right beside him. "What the frag?"

Hound looked down at Bluestreak's servo, which still sat frozen in an... awkward position. He glanced back up to the mech who was now covering the younglings and the Praxian quickly separated. Hound scooted, quickly, onto the bottom berth while the Praxian fell to the floor.

"Ironhide!" The Praxian yelled.

"I was just dropping by to tell you that your sire wants you to call him. I'll leave you two to your business." The huge black mech, Ironhide, allowed his servo to drop from the younglings face.

Hound jumped up off the berth. "NO!" _This is all my fault! _"We weren't... I mean, I don't even know his designation!"

Ironhide raised an optic ridge. "That's just low."

Hound felt heat rise to his face. _WAY TO GO, HOUND!_

The Praxian's doorwings twitched. "It's true. We weren't doing anything."

Ironhide frowned. "Alright then. Primus tell, what _were_ you two doing?"

The Praxian looked down. "We were looking for the control panel."

Hound sighed. "It's my fault. I pushed him into the room so I could get a better view of his door wings.

"The lights were off, and apparently they weren't set for motion detector." The Praxian frowned.

Ironhide nodded. "The panels are set on a timer. We arrived early so they didn't activate until, apparently, I got here." Ironhide pointed to the panel on the left side of the door, his gaze drilling a hole through Hound's forehelm. "It's right here, by the way."

"Thanks." The Praxian sighed.

Ironhide nodded. "Sure." He offered the Praxian a servo, and pulled him to his pedes. "Don't forget to call your sire."

"I won't." The praxian nodded.

Ironhide smiled and grabbed the youngling by his scruff bar. "Come on, Youngling." The doors silently closed behind Ironhide.

Hound felt himself release a puff of air. _ That was so nerve wrecking! _

Hound jumped when he noticed the Praxian hold his servo out to him. "I'm sorry! I'm Bluestreak. You can just call me Blue though."

_Bluestreak. Such a pretty name. _Hound took Bluestreak's servo in his own and smiled. "Which bunk?"

Bluestreak smiled. "You can choose!"

"I'll take the top. You can choose which desk you want, you know, since I got first choice of berths."

Bluestreak frowned. _Frowns really don't suit him._"Um, I'll take the one of the left. Since, I already stole the data pad off of it while I thought you were recharging."

Hound laughed. "Alright!"

* * *

Hound hummed as he read the data pad of rules and regulation on base. Bluestreak had gone to sleep early. He kinda felt sad when the mech had told him he was going to recharge. He was really nice, and talked a lot. Which is good! Cause Hound never really enjoyed silence.

Hound sighed as he stood up and stretched. He slowly climbed up onto his berth, and peeked over the edge. Bluestreak's intakes were steady, and slow. He was even cute when he recharged! That was just no fair. "You can't look cute all the time." Hound muttered as he slowly drifted off into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: A Ratchet centric story!**

* * *

**Summary: A Ratchet origin story that I'm sort of working on. I learned that Nikolite wasn't a real ore, and I got pretty sad. So for back info, Nikolite in Feed the beast and Tekkit, is an ore that looks exactly like Diamond. It's not.**

* * *

Ratchet smiled at the youngling as she ran around the white halls. Her servos were held as if she was a plane. She giggled as she made flying sounds. "Sire! Look I'm flying!"

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes. Look how high you are!"

The youngling giggled as she ran between Ratchet's legs. "WHOOSH!"

Ratchet smiled. "Don't fly too far away."

"I won't!" The femme ran forward staying close to Ratchet as they made their way down the hall.

"Oh Ratchet! There you are." A green mech smiled to Ratchet. "I suppose Nikolite is here with you?"

Ratchet smiled and pointed behind the mech to the smiling youngling. "You just passed her."

The mech turned and smiled. "Sorry, Nikolite. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay!"

Ratchet smiled. "What can I do for you, Winder?"

Winder pulled out a small cube of energon. "Medicine. You have to take it, Ratchet."

Ratchet glared. "I know that!" He ripped the cube out of Winder's servo and drank the small cube in one gulp. He made a disgusted face before forced the cube back into Winder's servos. "Happy?"

"Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet walked away from the Green mech before he stopped in front of the light blue youngling. He offered his servo and smiled. "Let's go, Nikolite."

The youngling gripped his servo and walked alongside the red and white mech. "Why do you have to take medicine? Are you sick?"

"They think I am, but no."

"Oh." Nikolite stared back at the green mech who eyed Ratchet wearily. "Can't it be dangerous to take medicine like that?"

"Yes." Ratchet agreed. "It can."

"Oh." The youngling answered as they walked into a very small unit. It had one berth room, a washroom, and a living room. Meals were brought regularly to the occupants.

Sitting on the couch of the unit was a heavy set black mech. He glanced back and smiled to Ratchet. "Hey Ratch."

Ratchet frowned. "Nikolite, go wash up. They are about to bring the energon to us." Nikolite nodded and ran off. Ratchet turned his attention back to the mech. "What do I owe the visit, Ironhide?"

"Ratchet, I'm just checking on you. I always come to check on you. You're my best friend."

"Bullscrap. Friends don't lock friends up like this!" Ratchet pointed around him. "They don't force each other into places like this, and cause their lives to be destroyed!"

Ironhide sighed. "Ratchet, you needed help! I wasn't going to sit by and watch your health deteriorate like that."

"And I'm so much better here? Look at me! I'm miserable! Having to go day after day with no explanation for Nikolite on why she can't leave the building!"

Ironhide sighed. "I'm worried about you Ratchet, and if getting you help is going to break our friendship, then so be it." Ironhide stood up. "I'll see you next decaorn."

"Don't bother." Ratchet growled.

Nikolite ran into the room. "I'm all clean!"

Ratchet turned femmeling. Cleaning solution dripped from her body and hit the ground beneath her feet. Ratchet smiled. "What are you doing? Dry your little aft off!"

Nikolite giggled as Ratchet pulled a cloth out of his subspace and began drying the floor beneath her as she ran back to the washroom.

Ironhide stared as his friend with sad optics. "See ya Ratchet."

* * *

Ratchet sat down a comfy metal chair. A mech behind a desk smiled at him. "Hello Ratchet. How are you?"

"I thought I told you idiots not to let that mech come and visit me, Helix."

The Blue and Silver mech frowned at Ratchet. "You mean Ironhide? He cares about you, and worries for your well-being. Why would I refuse him to see you?"

"He's a traitor." Ratchet glared. "I don't want him anywhere near me. And certainly not around Nikolite."

Helix nodded. "And how is Nikolite? Is she well?"

"She's fine!" Ratchet glared. "Not that you care! You refuse to admit to her existence."

Helix frowned. "You seem upset. Is that also because of Ironhide, or is it because of our last session?"

"Both. I wasn't particularly in the mood to speak with you, and I admit that Ironhide did not make things better." Ratchet sighed.

Helix nodded. "I see. Well, I apologize for last time. Things had gotten out of control. I felt it was the right thing to say, and I promise it won't happen again." Ratchet nodded in approval of the apology. "Ratchet, let me ask you a question. Why do you think you are here?"

"Why am I here? That's a good question. One not even I have the answer to. So why don't you answer it for me? Why am I locked in this mental hospital with my youngling?" Ratchet glared.

Helix nodded. "I see." He scribbled notes down in a data pad. "I'm advising the council that you remain here until you are emotionally stable. You are nowhere near ready to leave my care."

Ratchet glared. "What do you mean? Tell me! Why can't I leave? Don't you think I've been locked up here long enough! Ever since Nikolite was a sparkling!"

"It's because of Nikolite." Helix stood up from his desk. "I'm prescribing a new medication. I'll see you again in a decaorn. Tell Nikolite I said hello."

Ratchet frowned. "I want to leave. I want Nikolite to know what the world is like! I don't want her to think that all life is, is white walls and boring mechs!"

"Ratchet, I'm going to tell you one last time. Nikolite offlined five vorns ago along with your bond mate. She was never put in a frame. She did not make it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was written in my tenth grade Spanish notebook. XD It's three years old and un-beta'd, so I ask for gentleness. XD Not that anything in this story is Beta'd...**

* * *

Raf waited patiently for Bee to return from his and Arcee's routine patrol. He had barely been able to come to the base today. His mother was fuming about his slipping grades. He had only made a Ninety in his math class, and that had only been because he did 3 extra credit assignments.

"Ground bride." Arcee's voice grumbled through the intercom.

Ratchet grumbled something about the femme having an attitude before he activated the ground bridge.

Raf ran up to the entrance of the ground bridge and waited patiently as three forms walked in. Bee waved at Raf as Arcee pointed a blaster at a femme. The femme had a bright green visor and very little heavy armor. What armor she did have was a dull gray, in contrast to her dark black under-armor. The femme's servos were lazily held over her helm, and she wore a smirk.

Ratchet stared at the three, his optics in a firm glare. Finally his gaze landed on Arcee and he sighed. "What's going on?"

The new femme's smile never faultered as Arcee started her explaination. "Bee and I were doing our patrol and then this femme comes out of nowhere and attackes Bee. She wanted to see Optimus."

"And you thought it brilliant to just bring her here?"

Bee looked between the two and shrugged. **"She's neutral. Besides we couldn't leave her."**

Ratchet growled. "Just because her visor is green, does not mean she's neutral."

The femme let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet glared.

The femme stopped laughing, but retained her smile. "Nothing."

Ratchet grunted. "Put her in stasis cuffs and we'll wait for Optimus." The femme's smile grew.

Raf watched as Bee and Arcee applied the cuffs, and put the femme in the corner, well in Ratchet's and Arcee's view range. Bumblebee walked over to Raf and smiled. **"How about some Video games?"**

Raf nodded. "Sure." He gave one last glance to the smiling femme before walking up to the children's area, and flipping on the television.

* * *

Raf and Bee were still playing video games when the perimeter alarms went off. Before long, the forms of Bulkhead and Smokescreen rolled into base.

The new femme raised and optic ridge as Miko and Jack slipped out of the two Autobots. Arcee was quick to retake her earlier position and point a blaster at the gray femme. "Make one move and I'll shoot."

It wasn't long before Miko noticed the presence of the new femme. She smiled before she ran up to her. "Woah! Who are you? What do you do? Why are you tied up? Can I take a picture?"

The femme just sat there and smiled at miko. She took a deep breath before she began. "Mah name's Siri. Ah'm a Neutral. Technically, Ah'm not tied up, just restrained. And, sure." The femme held up her cuffed hands and made peace signs. She made a huge smile and in an instant, Miko's camera phone went off with a _click_.

"Awesome!" Miko ran up to the femme and showed her the picture. The femme smiled, and Miko ran up to Bulkhead to show him.

"Wait." Jack walked up to Miko with a frown. "If she's Neutral, why is she being treated like a con?"

Smokescreen snorted "You just don't get it."

"The femme is upset cause ah snuck up on her." Siri pointed to Arcee.

Arcee glared down at the gray femme. "We're trying to make sure she's not a con. This wouldn't be the first time a con has disguised himself as a Neutral. Or a Neutral decided to work for a Con."

"Are Neutrals dangerous?" Jack asked.

Ratchet glanced up from his computer. "Some. Others are less dangerous, but cunning. They have to be one or another to survive during the great war. Though, their abilities are strictly self-defense, some have taken it upon themselves to work as Mercs. They don't usually come to one of the other fractions unless they have something to offer in exchange for help."

"We don't like bein' in debt." Siri shrugged.

"I'm sure." Ratchet shot back sarcastically.

She frowned. "Ya sure, ya're sure?"

"If you are a Neutral, which con do you have connections to?" Ratchet asked as he turned to the femme. "If you answer, honestly, I might take the cuffs off."

Siri snorted. "Why does everybody think ah got con connections?"

"Most Neutrals do." Arcee shot back.

Ratchet snorted. "That's the main reason they're Neutral. They have a loved one, gone con, and they don't want to fight them, but they don't want to go con either."

Siri chuckled. "So what if ah got a con connection?"

Ratchet glared at her. "Who is it?"

"Why should ah tell ya?"

Raf slowly shuffled up to the femme. "It'll get you out of the cuffs."

Siri glanced down at him and shook her helm. "Naw, it MIGHT get me out of the cuffs."

Raf looked over to Ratchet. "You'll let her out, right?"

Ratchet glared at the femme, but ignored the young boy's question.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This has been a work in progress for a very long time. None of it has been beta'd and I'm pretty happy with it so far. I'm not saying this is a sure thing that I'll be writing on here, but like I said, a work in progress. I'm still working with hitches in the plot and stuff.**

**I should probably say that this is one of my more unique OC's I won't disclose a name or anything but I will say Grimlock enjoy's using her as a punching bag. XD**

* * *

"As much as I'd love to land, we can't without a signal to home in on." An older, red silver and yellow mech called over his shoulder. All helms turned to a small femme in the corner.

"What?" She muttered.

A huge mech with a red visor, and a mostly yellow paint job pointed to a small room. "Go."

The silver femme glared at the huge yellow and black mech. Her red optics shined in anger. "Why do I have to go?" She pointed out the ship's window. A green and blue planet floated below them. "It's always me! When you don't want to do something, I get stuck doing it!"

"I say so! That why!" The huge red opticed mech gripped the femme's arm and shoved her into small room. "Weakling have no reason to complain! Open hatch." The mech stood still and blocked the femme's way out.

Two doors began closing as the femme struggled to get out before the doors closed. She failed. The doors separated her from the huge mech.

The hiss of air signaled that she was completely blocked from getting back in. The hatch behind her began to open, and she began to scream, that is until the speakers came on.

"Listen, we need you to go into their atmosphere and make landfall."

"No!" She screamed back. "Do you know how much that hurts?"

It was too late the femme was sucked into the huge vacuum where her voice vanished, and the planet's gravitational pull began to take effect.

* * *

Optimus frowned when Fowler's picture popped up on the computer. "Prime, what is the meaning of this?"

Optimus glanced at the over to Ratchet. The medic glared at the screen. Optimus sighed. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't know wha- Why don't you just tell me why there is a huge crater in Iowa, that wasn't there yesterday. Oh, and care to explain why it's practically oozing radiation as if it's made of the stuff?"

Optimus sent a worried glance to Ratchet. "We do not know. Do you have coordinates?"

"You really don't know." Fowler cursed. "Well, figure it out! It's definitely not human origin!" The call was quickly disconnected. Soon coordinates arrived.

"Ratchet, please call the bots back."

"You don't think it's a bot do you?" Ratchet seemed concerned. "I doubt they would have even survived. The only reason there would even be so much radiation would be that there was no escape pod."

Optimus nodded. "I agree, but they still deserve a proper burial. Autobot or not."

Ratchet sighed. "Alright." He turned to the computer. "Autobots, an issue has come up. Return to base immediately."

* * *

Arcee and Jack were the first to arrive back at base. They made their usual flashy entrance, and had their usual hoots and hollars before they calmed down.

Arcee smiled as she leaned up against the wall. "So, what's up? Why'd we get called back so suddenly?" She rolled her optics as Jack flung himself on the couch and turned on the television.

Ratchet nodded his helm to Optimus. "He wants to talk to you all. Something's come up."

"You will have to wait for details. I would prefer to tell you all at once."

Arcee and Jack shared a worried glance. Arcee finally nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Before long the last two couples arrived. Each just as eager as Arcee to get their answers. "So, what's up, Optimus?" Arcee prompted.

"A crater and large amounts of radiation." Ratchet answered.

"Agent Fowler brought an unfortunate event to our attention." Optimus frowned. He slowly walked to the computer and brought up a satellite image of the scene.

Trees were flung back. Huge holes signaled where something landed, and bounced, before making place in a slightly shallower hole than the one where it had initially hit.

"Whoa." Bulkhead mumbled.

"**What happened?"** Bumblebee asked.

"We believe it to be where an unprotected Cybertronian made landfall." Optimus sighed.

"Hold on a sec!" Jack interrupted. "They did all that damage by _landing_?"

"Primus bless their spark. They were alive when they impacted." Ratchet answered. "That's why it didn't just make one huge crater. They were panicking, and bounced off the surface."

Miko smirked. "So, our job is to find the guy!"

"Miko, we know where they are." Bulkhead sighed.

Optimus frowned when he saw Miko's confused stare. "They are at the bottom of one of those craters." Optimus motioned to the smaller holes. "Not even a cybertronian could survive that kind of violent landing without protection."

"Well," Raf pushed his glassed up the ridge of his nose. "How do you know they didn't have protection?"

Ratchet frowned. "When a Cybertronian's frame begins to, with lack of better human terminology, decompose, they give off high levels of radiation."

Arcee huffed. "What do we get out of retrieving the frame? How do we even know it's a bot?"

Optimus shook his helm. "It does not matter what they are. They deserve a proper burial, Arcee. Ratchet, you will be with me, Arcee, and Blulkhead. Bumblebee, you will stay here and keep an optic on the children."

Bumblebee buzzed in understanding. Ratchet turned around and began working on the computer. "Bee, I'm typing in the coordinates right now. All you have to do is pull this. Don't change anything!"

Bumblebee nodded as Ratchet continued doing "His thing" on the computer. He pulled the lever, and the green vortex began its revolution. Ratchet grabbed his aid kit, and nodded to Optimus. Optimus walked through first, followed by Bulkhead, Arcee, and then Ratchet.

* * *

One of the big beings looked over to another. "The signal is still offline. We have no way to land."

"Find way, Sludge!" The huge black and yellow bot yelled.

"Well, there's still a chance she'll come back online, right?" A winged cybertronian asked. "I mean her signal's has been offline longer than this before."

"Something might be blocking her signal." The Sludge stated. "We can lock onto her last known position, but that can take some time."

"Do it." The big yellow and black one growled. "We find her, and show her who boss! Swoop, help Sludge."

The winged Cybertronian Saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Optimus flew out of the ground bridge, blasters ready. Bulkhead flew out next, his blaster scanning the horizon. Arcee flew out, and covered the front. "Clear." She announced.

Ratchet walked out of the ground bridge, and looked around suspiciously before he nodded. "Let's get this bot, and get it over with."

The small group began to spread out. Each one going in a different direction. Optimus stuck with Ratchet as the two made their way across the horizon.

Ratchet paused in front of a huge crater. "This is where they made impact initially." Ratchet walked to the next, smaller, crater. "They hit there, bounced, and hit here, then there, and so on." Ratchet sighed. "It would have been very painful."

Optimus nodded. "I do not see why they did not have a pod or ship."

Ratchet glanced up. "They might have had a ship. Perhaps they were shoved out. Neutrals have been known to be quite violent with rule breakers. Throwing them into a planet doesn't seem so off beat for them."

Optimus nodded. "I see."

"Ratch! Over here!" Bulkhead yelled. "You're not gonna believe this!"

Ratchet quickly transformed and began the short trek to the green warrior. Bulkhead was correct. He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't staring right at it.

Ratchet quickly jumped into the crater and crouched next to the dark charred frame. There was no fragging way!

The frame was of femme make. The parts that weren't covered in char were a dull gray color, signaling offlinement, but the femme's spark signature said otherwise.

Ratchet would have blamed the signal on flawed Earth tech, but he was sitting there staring right at it as some of the gray was being replaced by a light gold color. Some of the charred metal was flaking away, being replaced by new pieces of metal.

"I-I don't understand. This should be impossible!" Ratchet stood up quickly. "She should be offline!"

"It's not one of those terror-cons is it?" Arcee called down.

"No." Ratchet began pushing dirt away from the frame. His optics narrowed when he spotted an insignia. "Optimus, you should see this."

Optimus slowly slid down careful not to run into Ratchet or the frame. He crouched down and frowned. "Dinobots."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got the inspiration for this pretty much right after I got my cat Ironhide. I mean seriously, I'm pretty sure he's like the reincarnation of Ironhide. Okay, not really, but if Ironhide was real, it would be legit. XD**

* * *

Ironhide onlined his optics. He frowned. This must be his judgement day. The day Primus Judges his soul and decides if he goes to the pit or the well.

"You know, the pit isn't all that bad." A white femme appeared in front of Ironhide. "You all think the pit is a place where bots get torn apart piece by piece and when they offline, it just starts all over. Truthfully, it's a personalized experience.

"One mech may be eternally trapped in an empty energon cube, while another is locked in a room full of scraplets. Of course the same could be said about the well."

Ironhide stepped back, the pure white femme was relatively shorter than him, her blue optics glowed with pride. Her servos sat on her hips, and smug smirk sat on her face. "And you are?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm in charge of your judgment. I'm judging you as we speak. I am Primus."

"So what? Are we going to look through my memories? Look at all the awful stuff I've done? Maybe take a peek at some of the good deeds?"

"No." Primus snorted. "I judge the mech. Not the deeds. Anybody can hold an elevator, or save a few people. That doesn't mean they're good."

"So what are you going to do with me? Send me back? I've heard stories that if the mech wa-"

"No. You're offline. Your spark is extinguished and your frame has been destroyed." Prime smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't send _you_ back even if I could."

Ironhide released a sigh. He knew those stories were full of scrap.

Primus stared at the mech for a moment before nodded. "You want to live that badly? You want to live so badly that you'd put your faith in tales that have no chance of being true?"

Ironhide shrugged. "I just want to see the bots I care for. I don't want to be alone. Not again."

"The bots you care for, huh?" Primus shook her helm. "The _bots _you care for?" Primus laughed and with a snap of her digits Ironhide was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

Annabelle walked out of her high school, alone, like usual. She couldn't say she would mind it when she graduated, and made it out of the place. She was never one for school. Sure, she was good at the academics portion, but everything else. Not so much. She wasn't very athletic. Nor was she very social. Worst of all, she was THE most awkward person, ever.

Annabelle had no idea what she was going to do when she graduated. Her father had always told her, "Don't sweat it. You'll find your calling." She never did. She was a senior in high school, and she had no idea what she was going to do with herself.

Annabelle sighed as she walked on. The high school slowly disappeared behind her. A quiet mew broke her away from her thoughts. She stopped walking and when she heard it again, she started looking around.

She glanced down and frowned. A cardboard box sat on the ground, a small sign taped to each side. "Take me"

* * *

Ironhide onlined his optics, the lack of stats going across his helm was worrying. He He glanced around, but all he could see was a light brown. He tried to activate his cannons, but froze when something unexpected happened. He glanced down to his… er… servos? He was in the pit…

His servos were still black, but they were fuzzy. FUZZY! Small white claws extended out of the fur. Ironhide frowned. "Pit." He stood up, on all fours. He tried to jump out of his prison, but he only the wall. "Frag it!"

A giant human hand reached down from above and picked him up. "Hey little guy."

Ironhide grunted. He was far from _little_.

The girl's hair blew in the breeze. "Who would leave you here? Especially in the cold weather like this." The girl's brown eyes began to twinkle. "Well, that doesn't matter. You're with me now."

"No such thing will happen! Put me down right now you overgrown human!" Ironhide yelled.

"I know." The human soothed. "We'll be home soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah… Let's just say, I got bored.**

* * *

Rung was surprised when he walked into his office for his next appointment. The bulking silver mech sat on the couch, a dull look in her optics. "Megatron?"

"It's been vorns." Megatron spoke. "Vorns since I decided to disband the Decepticons, but still bots say my name with that same tone in their voice. I sometimes wonder if they remember my cause was once one of justice."

Rung frowned as he sat down, pulling out a data pad. "I remember. You wanted equality for all castes. It was a mighty cause."

"Yes, it was, at the beginning."

Rung nodded at the broken mech. "So tell me, where did it go wrong?"

"I lost my conscience." Megatron frowned.

"Your conscience?"

"Yes, my conscience." Megatron shook his helm. "Maybe lost isn't the best word. Perhaps, locked away is a better term. I sealed it up; never to hear from again."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't. Allow me to tell you of my conscience. Nobody else will listen."

* * *

_Megatronus stood in broke down Koanic apartment. The walls and ceiling were crumbling. There was a hole in the wall that connected to the neighbors' apartment. The owner creatively coved by placing a beautiful portrait of the Kaonian skyline right over it._

_Megatronus would have to ask the where they had gotten the portrait. Wherever it was painted from made the disgustingly ugly city, beautiful._

_"Megatronus?"_

_Megatronus glanced back to the femme who stood in the doorway. That was the owner. "Tripwire." he nodded to the gray femme._

_The femme smiled. "What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"_

_Megatronus and nodded. "I am good. I just came by to see how you were. It has been a while."_

_Tripwire chuckled. "It's been a couple of orns."_

"_Long enough for you offline."_

_The femme nodded. "I see. Would you like some energon? I just got some, It's not high quality, but it does the trick."_

"_That would be nice." Megatronus nodded. The femme turned around to leave the room, but Megatronus grabbed her arm. "You have energon splatters on your back."_

_The femme jumped. "Oh! That's why the sales man was staring at me like I stole the credits. Not that he really cared. I had a match last night, and I guess I didn't clean up too well."_

"_You had a match last night?"_

"_Nothing big." Tripwire pulled a polishing cloth out of her subspace. "Can you get that for me?"_

_Megatron accepted the rag, and nodded. "Of course." He gently rubbed the energon off her back. "Where did you get that painting? I've been wondering for a while."_

"_Ah, that?" She let out a giggle. "That is from the mighty Sunstreaker."_

"_The gladiator twin?"_

_Tripwire nodded. "Yes. It's funny, he didn't charge me or anything. He said he hated it, and just shoved it in my arms." She shook her helm. "I don't know why. I think it's beautiful." The femme stared at the painting with a fond smile. "I love it."_

_Megatronus nodded. "It's nice."_

"_You don't like it?"_

"_It just makes me realize how ugly our city really is."_

"_Really? Cause it reminds me of how beautiful it can be."_

"_Different ways of thinking. How was your fight?"_

"_Fine. It was team match, as usual." Tripwire smiled. "I don't think I would make it in the single matches. I'm just brains, not brawn."_

_Megatronus nodded. "We should team up one day."_

"_You don't need me." Tripwire laughed. "You're the full package. You're smart and ruthless."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Oh! I almost for the energon, I'll be right back."_

_Megatronus stared at the painting. "Our city is disgusting."_

"_What?" Tripwire called from the kitchen. _

"_Nothing!"_

"_Are you still speaking against the caste system?" Tripwire walked back into the room, two dull cubes of energon in her hands. _

"_Yes. A mech contacted me the other day. He was of Mid caste."_

"_Really?"_

"_From Iacon."_

_Tripwire frowned. "Iacon? You're words are spreading that far?"_

"_Apparently. Trip, If I can get this mech on board with me, I may be able to get council."_

_Tripwire frowned. "I know, but just don't get your hopes up, okay?"_

"_Trip, this could mean that you won't have to fight anymore! You will have a real choice. Not just mining or fighting. You could go to school! Like you've always wanted! There would be nothing to stop you!"_

"_Yeah there would. I can't read."_

"_I'm teaching you."_

"_Barely."_

"_That doesn't matter." Megatronus glared. "You can do whatever you wanted! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you anyways."_

"_That's a stupid thing to say. You'd be doing it if I was here or not. I know better than that."_

"_But you're my main reason. You don't deserve to be down here."_

"_Whatever you say, Megatronus." Tripwire sat down on her old couch, and took a sip of the energon. "I don't believe you, but whatever you say."_


End file.
